My Life
by Sakura R.T
Summary: nunca creyeron que iban a volver a verse, despues del problema que tuvieron en el pasado;pero, ¿se podran perdonar despues de las cosas tontas que hicieron? solo ellos lo sabran
1. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo 1**_

-Tú lo pediste- se acercó a ella lenta pero sensualmente hasta tenerla acorralada contra la pared.

-q…que..H-ha-aaaaaaahh- no alcanzo a decir todo ya que el adentro unos dedos en su interior.

-mmmmm…estas tan apretada- dijo, estaba tan excitado, la tenía dura y si no estaba dentro de ella sentía que se moría, su miembro parecía un faro y la necesitaba, tenía que hacerla suya otra vez -lo disfrutaras pequeña- le lame el lóbulo.

-n-no I-Inu ahhhhhh-gimio al sentirlo mover sus dedos más rápido-e-esto n-no está bien mmhh-tenía que pararlo, tenía que hacerlo, pero no podía, no tenía las fuerzas para alejarlo de ella-In-Inuyasha por favor!-.

-Por favor que pequeña- sonríe sensualmente-tócame Kagome, tócame solo como tú lo sabes hacer-se excita ante la idea de ser tocado por su pequeña, ya que estimularse él no lo complacía tanto, y que su Kagome lo haga a pesar de lo que paso hace años atrás, a pesar de su separación, le gustaba.

-Flash Back-

Inuyasha y Kagome se conocieron cuando estaban en 2do de secundaria, ella era la estudiante prodigo de su escuela, el, en cambio, era el rebelde y mujeriego de esta. Su encuentro no fue muy gustoso digamos, pero con el tiempo se hicieron mejores amigos, y de eso a una pareja formal.

-Te amo-.

-Y yo a ti-.

Y a pesar de esas mágicas palabras, de las cosas que se demostraban, de las entrega de amor que se profesaban físicamente, las dudas siempre estuvieron presentes.

-no es cierto Inuyasha, yo jamás te haría eso y lo sabes, sabes que te amo- lo gritaba, sus lágrimas rodaban ya en sus mejillas.

-si tanto me amas porque te acostaste con él, todos hablan de como Higurashi anda con Kouga y en que posiciones no más las hacen- lo grita con furia, le creyó, creyó en sus palabras de amor, pero solo fueron eso, palabras.

-porque les crees a ellos Inu, porque no a mí, perdiste tu confianza en mí-.

-yo no le creo a zorras como tú, y espero que el bastardo que llevas sea bien aceptado-sonríe con odio-esto termino Kagome, adiós-.

Lo ve salir por la puerta de su casa, la dejo, sola, con su hijo. No le creyó ni la más mínima palabra; tal vez Inuyasha no era lo que ella pensaba y la traicionó de la manera más cruel y despiadada. Pero no importa, saldrá adelante con su hijo, le dará todo su amor, un amor que no fue lo suficiente para el padre.

-Te odio! grito, pero no será suficiente para sacar su dolor.

-Fin de Flash Back-

Y así es como está allí, con él, a punto de hacer el amor otra vez. Fue a un baile que organizaron todos los empresarios y allí estaba con su prometido, Hoyo Akitoki, unos de los empresarios invitados. Pero todo lo bueno de esa noche se fue al drenaje al ver a Inuyasha otra vez y junto con él una rubia plástica como su pareja. Y así fue como se reencontraron y estar en esa situación.

-no, no puedo hacer esto- se alejó de el de manera inmediata, no; odia estar con él, la traiciono y no puede venir como si nada y acostarse con ella.

-porque, tan a gusto estas con tu hombre de turno-sonríe maliciosamente, no le daría el gusto a ese tipejo que anda con su Kagome.

Uy. Golpe bajo.

-Escúchame bien idiota, ese hombre es mi prometido, el que me ayudo a salir adelante, el acepto a mi hijo a pesar de las circunstancias, el que apoyo a seguir en mis estudios. Ese hombre no fue el que me abandono estando embarazada de su hijo, el que no confió en mí y creyó en todo murmullo que se decía, el que me traiciono con media escuela, porque lo supe Inuyasha, lo supe a cada momento, que te acostabas con ellas mientras éramos parejas, pero no me importo, sabes por qué?-le dijo con una sonrisa triste-porque te amaba-.

-¿enserio piensas que no se me ese cuentito? Escucha Kagome, no sigas metiendo al bastardo en esta conversación porque sé que no es mío, tal vez le viste la cara de idiota a ese, pero a mí no- dijo con burla, no volvería a caer, no lo haría.

-ja, llamas a tu propio hijo bastardo, pero sabes, es bueno saber que es mío, que a pesar de las cosas que pasamos debo agradecerte por dármelo, por darme una alegría tan bella, algo que tú no tienes, algo que no te llena de emoción al tenerlo en lo brazos, ni lo tendrás, porque vivirás sin ello. Adiós Inuyasha, espero y olvides esta noche-.

Se fue, lo dejo ahí, parado en ese despacho. Con las ganas de acostarla en esos muebles y perderse en ella. Era una maldita al mentirle sobre su tal hijo, pero eso lo averiguaría ahora.

-hola, Mioga-.

-2 días después-

-mama eso es trampa, yo había ganado- lo dice un pequeño molesto.

-Eso no es cierto sekai y anda cámbiate que ya es hora de dormir-ese pequeño la iba a sacar de quicio, y eso que tiene 6 años.

-de acuerdo mama-.

Tocan el timbre de su casa y va a ver quién, pero no se esperó que estuviera allí él.

-Hola-.

-Inuyasha-.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

-Hola-.

-Inuyasha. Que haces aquí-.

-vine a hablar contigo-mando a Mioga a investigar todo sobre Kagome y, por medio de eso, encontró a Sekai, su hijo. Kagome no le mentía, y el no creyó y la abandono como si nada hubiera pasado. Su hijo era tan parecido a él, una copia exacta de el por decir, excepto el cabello, eso era de Kagome. Se sentía un miserable, la abandono no cuando más lo necesitaba, la traiciono con cada chica bonita que se cruzaba, se arrepentía de ello. Por eso ese día se prometió en recuperar a su Kagome, nadie se la quitaba y mucho menos ese Akitoki.

-Pues yo no, así que lárgate-ese idiota, como supo donde vivía.

Le iba a cerrar la puerta en la cara, pero él fue más astuto y fuerte y entro a la fuerza.

-no hasta que hablemos, Kagome-.

-mami-.

No. Kami eso no le puede estar pasando a ella. No ahora.

-S-Sekai, vete a tu habitación por favor-.

-quien es él mama-dijo más serio el menor.

-Inuyasha Taisho, amigo de tu madre-es su hijo, está más grande de cerca, si no calcula mal unos 6 años.

-Sekai es hora de que vayas a dormir-dijo con ultimátum, Inuyasha no se acercara a su hijo, no lo hará.

El niño se fue a su habitación, no sin antes despedirse de su madre, por lo cual no pasó desapercibido para Inuyasha. Ella tenía razón, se perdió de todo al abandonarla.

-bien, de que quieres hablar-.

-perdóname- la abrazo como nunca lo había hecho, imploraría su perdón, así sea que pierda su orgullo, lo haría por ella, por su familia.

-I…Inuyasha- no puede ser, desearía no estar en esa situación, no cree eso, no; Inuyasha no se puede estar arrepintiendo. Debe ser un error.

-por favor pequeña, sé que fui un estúpido, un idiota y puedes decirme lo que quieras, todo lo que tú quieras, mi amor-lloraba a mares pero no importo, el solo quiere su perdón.

-Inuyasha porque me dices todo esto ahora, sé que no debes merecer mi perdón después de todo lo que me hiciste, y cuando te fuiste sufrí un montón, mi madre me hecho de casa después de que se enteró del embarazo, estuve sola, abandonada, sin un apoyo, sin un hogar, hasta que conocí a Hoyo, el me ayudo a seguir adelante, acepto a Sekai a pesar de no ser su hijo. No me vengas aquí a decirme que te arrepientes de todo porque no lo creeré -

-sé que no tengo puntos ganados para conseguir tu perdón Kagome, que no podre remediar el error que cometí hace años, que no poder competir con Akitoki por tu amor, pero, pequeña, solo quiero que me des una oportunidad- se hacer o a ella hasta abrazarla- solo una Kag, y te demostrare cuanto te he extrañado y te amado en todo este tiempo-

No quería hacerlo, tenía que echarlo de su casa y decirle que no vuelva nunca más, que la perdió para siempre, pero no podía, porque eso sería mentirse a sí misma.  
-como sé que lo que dices es cierto, que no me traicionaras otra vez con toda mujer que se te cruce, que aún me amas a pesar del tiempo perdido-

\- sabes porque estoy tan seguro de que te sigo amando- se acercó a su rostro, a unos poco centímetros de su boca- porque tú me amas con la misma intensidad que yo a ti-la beso; fue un beso pausado pero erótico, un beso que reflejaba su amor a ella.

Oh Kami! Como extrañaba esos besos, ni con Hoyo siente lo mismo que con Inuyasha, y lo admitía, lo extrañaba.

Siguieron besándose hasta que se volvió más sensual, más pasional y erótico, se necesitaban, ellos lo sabían.

Justo cuando iba a sacar su blusa, el teléfono suena. Maldito el que llamara justo ahora.

\- bueno- dijo agitada, kami Inuyasha besa como los dioses, si se quedaban un rato mas así, caería en el hechizo de acostarse con el- Hoyo, lo lamento, pero es que estaba un poco cansada y no pude ir; si, te llamo mañana, adiós-

Ese estúpido de Akitoki, pero ya lo quitaría del camino, solo es cuestión de tiempo.

-Kag, te amo. Solo dame una oportunidad-

Lo miro fijamente- si, Inuyasha-le daría una oportunidad, si logra conquistarla de nuevo, rompería su compromiso con Hoyo y viviría con él.

No creía lo que escuchaban sus oídos. Ella, su kagome le daba otra oportunidad. Se sentía tan feliz que escalaria el Everest y gritaría que la mujer más hermosa del mundo le daba otra oportunidad con él.

-gracias, gracias, gracias, te amo-la beso en toda la cara y luego en los labios.

-Inuyasha; ya para-estaba feliz también, pero, tenía que ponerle condiciones-como te dije, te doy una oportunidad, no te he perdonado Inuyasha. Si quieres mi perdón, tendrás que conseguirlo-

-lo hare pequeña, te conquistare y cuando estemos juntos de nuevo, nos casaremos y tendremos una linda familia-y pensaba hacerlo.

-eso espero Inu...eso espero-lo haría con ansias.

-estúpida- tiro el teléfono hacia la pared donde se hizo añicos después.

Esa mujer creía que le ve la cara de idiota, pero ya vera esa Kagome, ella era solo el señuelo ya que su objetivo era Taisho. El muy idiota creía que se iba a salir con las suyas.

-me las pagaran-

 **hola**

 **gracias a kris por ayudarme en esto del fanfic, de verdad que estaba perdida , soy nueva en esto de ser autor , pero bueno te agradezco y tambien a serena por sus comentario me alegro que les haya gustado el primer capitulo.** **los capitulos se publicaran cada 2 semanas, el tiempo casi no me da, pero hare lo posible por publicar lo mas pronto posible. sin mas que decir, me despido.**

 **By: S.R.T.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo III**_

tal como lo he prometido el tercer capitulo, espero y sea de su agrado.

Disclaimer: los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen (por desgracia), sino a la maravillosa y favorita mangaka de todos, Rumiko Takahashi.

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 _La pasión._

 _-ahhh-_

 _El calor._

 _-grr eres mía-_

 _El deseo._

 _-Inuyasha!-_

 _El amor._

 _-te amo!-_

 _Se hundió en lo más profundo de ella, los vaivenes eran cada vez más fuertes, la coordinación de ambos cuerpos, la fricción de estos junto con el amor mutuo. Estaban a punto de llegar al clímax, y cuando sucedió se derramo dentro de esa cueva estrecha y sensacional, en la espera del fruto que podrían obtener después de un largo tiempo. Sus cuerpos aun pegados después de la cúpula, abrazados sin ninguna preocupación._

 _Inuyasha_

 _Esa voz._

 _Inuyasha_

 _Es hombre muerto._

 _Inuyasha_

-Inuyasha, despierta estúpido pervertido-

-pero que demonios!-

-ya ya tranquilo, ahh si te hubiera despertado antes hubieras evitado eso-

-a que te refieres-

-a eso-

Fijo su vista a la cama. Oh Dios. Debería ser lo más vergonzoso. En ella está un líquido blanquecino que reconocería muy bien para ser de el mismo. Al parecer tuvo los famosos sueños húmedos, tal vez se le fue un poco la mano, pero que actriz tuvo en ese sueño. Se sentía tan real y a la vez tan lejano, pero bueno, tiempo al tiempo no.

-que haces en mi casa- dijo con tono tajante.

-así recibes a tu amigo después de tantas cosas que hemos pasado juntos- dijo en tono lastimero.

-que quieres Miroku-

-bueno ya que lo preguntas, necesito que me ayudes con algo-

-escupelo Miroku-

-es una mujer-

-no otra vez, eres idiota Miroku, ya deja esas mañas de pervertido-ese idiota nunca aprende, siempre metido con mujeres.

-ja hablo el masturbador-dijo con tono burlesco.

-hayyyy ya cállate y lárgate de mi casa-agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa y arrastrándolo hacia la entrada.

-por favor Inuyasha, solo eso, y no le cuento tu secreto de masturbador a nadie-siendo botado afuera.

-Adiós-cerro la puerta en su cara.

Bueno, un buen baño lo calmaría y limpiaría un poco ¿cierto?

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-Sekai tienes todo listo-

-Si mami-

-bueno que esperamos-

-espera un momento ma-la detuvo.

-sucede algo-pregunto intrigada.

-quien era el hombre de ayer-tenía sus dudas, ese hombre se parecía mucho a él, y cuando le iba a preguntar algo a su madre en la noche, la vio besándose con él. No es que no le agradara, al contrario, sentía una conexión muy fuerte con ese hombre, una mayor que la de Hojo.

Bien; Había cosas que explicarle a su hijo, cosas que omitiría en la historia que le iba a contar.

-Sekai…...veras hay cosas que aún no podrás entender porque eres muy pequeño si mi amor-suspiro-él era un amigo mío cuando estaba en secundaria y salimos un tiempo, pero hubieron problemas y tuvimos que separarnos, pero al parecer nos volvimos a encontrar-sonrió.

-por eso te besaste con él verdad-

Fría. Así se quedó cuando le dijo eso su hijo.

-viste lo de anoche cierto-dijo con tono de nerviosismo-mi amor, es solo que-

Ringgg.

-debo contestar si luego hablamos, y ya sube al auto para ir a la escuela-le mando.

-si mami-gruñendo.

Cada día se parecía más él.

-hola-

-preciosa como estas, prometiste llamarme, pero veo que se olvidó-

-si Hojo, lo siento se me paso por alto, discúlpame-

-bueno te perdono si aceptas cenar conmigo esta noche-

-Está bien-

-paso por ti a las 8-colgó.

Bueno, a esperar entonces.

-mami, se hace tarde-

-ya voy cielo-sale corriendo.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Otro día aburrido de trabajo. Se hubiera quedado en casa, viendo televisión junto a una cerveza y papas a ver el partido, pero no como buen jefe va a poner el ejemplo a sus empleados. Menuda vida tiene.

-señor Taisho, el Señor Akitoki está aquí-anuncia su secretaria entrando a la oficina.

-hazlo pasar-

-Taisho como haz estado- le dice Hojo al estar sentado en frente de su escritorio.

-bien, pero no viniste aquí para charlar, verdad-

-vaya, sabes a lo que vine cierto-

-la verdad no pero me interesa mucho-

-quiero una fusión con su empresa-

Pero qué demonios! Ese hombre está loco si piensa que se la va a fusionar. Ha! Solo en sus sueños.

-lo lamento señor Akitoki pero mi empresa no se va fusionar con la suya-

-piénselo bien señor Taisho, tenerme junto a su empresa sería la mejor opción que podría tener-tiene que convencerlo, solo así tendría dominado a ese enclenque.

Ese hombre debe estar loco.

-lo lamento pero no, esta conversación se termina-

-está bien, pero lograre convencerlo, adiós señor Taisho-

-adiós-menudo idiota, tener la desfachatez de venir y decirle eso. Tendría que tranquilizarse, solo una persona podría hacer eso. Tomo el papel con la dirección del trabajo, salió de su oficina diciéndole a su secretaria que posponga sus citas y salio al estacionamiento a coger su auto.

-Kagome-

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Estaba trabajando tranquilamente cuando la llaman.

-Kagome, un hombre guapísimo te busca allá afuera, dice que es urgente que te vea-le avisa su amiga Ayumi, quien la buscara a esa hora. Se dirige fuera de su oficina, casi se le caen las carpetas al verlo allí parado en su auto con esa pose sexy digna de una revista.

-Inuyasha que haces aquí, sabes que estoy trabajando cierto-se lo reprocha.

-hola a ti también-dice de forma sarcástica-lo lamento pero no pude evitarlo pequeña-

 _Pequeña_

El apodo que el siempre usaba para llamarla antes, el que cada vez le reprochaba por llamarla asi, el que la enamoro aún mas de él.

-evitar que Inuyasha-

-el no poder verte-se acerco a ella y la beso apasionadamente.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **como dije antes los capitulos se publicaran cada 2 semanas.**

 **no olviden dejar sus reviews aqui adoro :3**

 **sin mas que decir**

 **SRT**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capitulo IV**_

-I-Inuyasha detente-dijo con la respiración agitada.

-porque…te está gustando esto-la siguió besando como si se le fuera la vida, amaba a esa mujer.

-nos podrían ver…mmhh…estamos en mi trabajo…alguien le podría decir a Hojo-no quería arriesgarse ni arriesgarlo, por eso mantendría oculta su relación.

-que importa ese Hobo…tu eres mía y de nadie más-ese estúpido de Hobo, Kagome es suya y de nadie mas.

-I…Inu, te propongo algo, te dejare hacerme lo que quieras, pero hay que mantener oculto esto si-

-mmmm…eso sonó ardiente-le lame el lóbulo de su oreja-lo que sea pequeña-

-lo-lo que sea-kami que calor hace.

Esas palabras lo enciende tanto que ni un baño de agua fría lo apagarían, su pequeña le dejaba hacerle todo lo que tenía en mente, en todas las posiciones y más, y el que pensaba que su fin de semana seria aburrido.

-de acuerdo-se separa de ella-mañana ven a mi departamento, a la hora que tú quieras, adiós pequeña y cuídate-le guiña el ojo y sube al auto.

-ahhh que lindo se los ve-comento una voz atrás de ella.

-Ayumi! Nos estabas espiando!-no puede ser, si Hojo se entera…

-no te preocupes, no le diré nada a tu prometido tonto. Claro si me cuentas todo lo que te dijo-

-Hojo no es tonto, y no te diré nada, seguro escuchaste todo-dijo nerviosa.

-jajaja si lo escuche, que atrevida eres Kagome-

-ya basta, y vamos a dentro si, después no terminaremos el trabajo-

-Está bien-

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **Viernes 8:00 Pm**_

-muy bien Sekai, espero y te portes bien con la tia Sango, no quiero recibir quejas de ella-

-pero mama porque te vas con él, podemos quedarnos los dos a ver una película y comer palomitas, no te vayas con él mami, podemos invitar a tu amigo, el que te beso, pero no te vayas mamá-

-Sekai, no digas eso, y no me harás cambiar de opinión, sabes que no he pasado mucho tiempo con Hojo, y esto es como avanzar en la relación mi amor, solo quiero un padre para ti hijo-

-si tanto quieres darme un padre mejor me quedo huérfano, espero y te diviertas mamá-se fue arriba a su cuarto enojado.

-Sekai…-no le dio tiempo para explicar, su hijo se enojó con ella, sabía que Sekai no se llevaba bien con Hojo, más bien desde que tuvo conciencia había desarrollado un tipo de escudo contra Hojo, no sabía porque su hijo era así. Solo con Inuyasha ese escudo se rompió y hasta son amigos.

Se escuchó el timbre de la puerta, debía ser Sango, ya que faltaba media hora para que llegara Hojo.

-Kag discúlpame, pero los del consejo casi no me dejan ir-dijo la castaña cansada.

-no te preocupes Sango-

-por cierto, donde esta ese hombrecito tan bello-

-está arriba, se enojó conmigo, no sé qué hacer Sango me siento tan confundida-las lágrimas que aguanto las dejo salir, si Sekai la entendiera.

-ya, ya. Kagome sabes que mi sobrino nunca le agrado ese hombre, y a mí tampoco, pero es tu decisión si te quedas con el-

-lo se Sango, pero Inuyasha volvió y sabe sobre la existencia de Sekai, no lo quiere dejar ni un segundo, también dice que quiere volver conmigo-

-ya nena tranquila, oye será mejor que te arregles para tu cita, no estaras toda llorosa esta noche-

-si descuida, gracias Sango-

-no hay de que-

Tocan la puerta.

-es Hojo, bueno me voy, cuídalo mucho por favor-

-sabes que si-

Sale de casa para recibir a su prometido que la espera con un ramo de rosas.

-no tenías que molestarte-

-no es molestia Kagome, sabes que es un placer hacerte este tipo de regalos-

Subieron al auto y partieron al restaurant.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-algo más señor-

-no gracias, así está bien-que aburrido, comer solo ese dia es de lo más traumante en su vida, si estuviera con una buena compañía como Kagome, todo estaría mejor. Kagome. Cada vez que la recuerda su corazón salta de alegría y en su cuerpo un calorcito que aumenta con tan solo verla.

Hablando del rey de roma, más bien la reina, y que reina más buena. Pero lo malo andaba con ese idiota, estúpido Hobo, ya lo quitaría del camino. Estaba preciosa con ese vestido de cola de sirena rojo, un manjar exquisito a la hora de degustar. Al parecer la noche será divertida.

-desea ordenar señor Akitoki-

-claro, que deseas mi Kagome-

-mmm, un solomillo estaría bien-

-excelente, a mí me da un Coq Au Vin y una botella de vino por favor-

-en un momento traen su orden señor-

Desde hace un momento siente una mirada a su espalda, esta extraña pero familiar.

-sucede algo Kagome-

-No, no es nada-

Después de un rato llego sus pedidos, comenzaron a comer en silencio, siempre era así con él, no hablaban nunca en la comida, era tan incómodo y más aun con esa mirada que le daba quien sabe quién.

Gira la cabeza para saber quién la mira. Casi se cae de la silla al ver quien es, ¡que hacia Inuyasha aquí!

-voy un momento al tocador, no tardo-

-de acuerdo pero no te demores-

La ve pararse de su asiento, bien era su oportunidad para poder hacer lo que tanto quiere. Se para él y la comienza a seguir, al parecer va al baño, que bien, esto se pondrá mucho mejor.

Entra al baño y la encuentra ahí, tan hermosa, al parecer no se da cuenta de su presencia.

-hola pequeña-

Se le erizo la piel al escucharlo. Esa noche al parecer iba a ser muy larga.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **holiwis :3**

 **aqui el capitulo 4,** **perdon por no publicar el dia definido, pero el colegio es un poco exigente con los deberes. pinche colegio.**

 **espero y les guste, y otra disculpa si esta feo, pero estoy muy ajetreada, y mas con los exámenes. proximo capi:quizas hay lemon B) fuertisimo.**

 **solo eso ,un beso muy grande**

 **S.R.T.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**este manga/anime no me pertenece, si no a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, mi mangaka Favorita :3**_

 _ **Capítulo 5**_

-¡Inuyasha! Que haces aquí te recuerdo que es el baño de mujeres-le dice asustada, Kami ese hombre la sacara de quicio.

-vamos Kagome sabes que a mí nunca me importo eso-la mira con esos ojos ámbar llenos de fuego al recordar como lo hacían en el baño, más aun en cualquiera y lo excitaba mucho pensar hacerlo ahí.

-I-Inuyasha…aquí no-Kami, reconocería esa mirada donde quiera.

-porque, nadie sabrá que estamos aquí, después de todo siempre lo hemos hecho en algún baño recuerdas-se moría de ganas por entrar a un baño y hacerla suya.

-pero esto no es la escuela Inu, es un restaurante y no puedo hacerlo aquí-

-así que aceptas…mmm esto se pondrá interesante, sé que lo deseas Kagome, si no, no me hubieras llamado Inu-sabía que su pequeña lo llamaba así cuando estaba excitada.

-Inu por favor…te dije mañana, pero hoy no-

-te espero en mi auto, no tardes pequeña-se fue dejándola así en el baño, pero él estaba peor, como iba a salir con una erección, todo el mundo lo vería, todo por culpa de Kagome.

Ese hombre la iba sacar de quicio, no podía hacerle eso a Hojo, pero también quería estar con él, a pesar de las cosas que hizo. Pero él le prometió cambiar, y si no lo cumplía…por lo menos pasaría ese día con él.

Salió del baño dispuesta a hablar con su prometido, claro si es que convencía también, era muy insistente.

-Ho-Hojo-

-preciosa, crei que ya no ibas a salir, estaba por buscarte-

-si perdona pero es que, yo me tengo que ir-

-porque Kag, ¿paso algo?- dijo algo dudoso

-es que sango me llamo diciendo que Sekai estaba un poco mal y por eso me voy, no te preocupes voy a coger un taxi, gracias por todo adiós-se va corriendo del establecimiento.

-es…pera, maldita perra-esa idiota creía que lo engañaba, pero no sabía con quien se metía.

Kagome Higurashi era la chica más hermosa de la secundaria, era estudiosa y amable, un ángel como decían, y él estuvo enamorado de ella como estúpido, le pedía citas a cada hora por medio de tarjetas…si él era su admirador secreto pero ella siempre lo rechazaba, no sabía porque, hasta ese fatídico día.

 _Escena retrospectiva_

 _Tenía todo listo, hoy se confesaría directamente con Kagome, nada podía fallar, eran el uno para el otro. La busco por todas partes hasta que dio con ella, estaba tan hermosa como siempre, hasta que…_

 _-Inuyasha viniste!-dijo alegre, como si la presencia de ese hombre le gustara, y eso le hervía._

 _-claro, ni en mil años iba a faltar a mi promesa pequeña-estúpido, ella es mía._

 _Creí que era el mejor amigo de ella, que solo los unía un lazo de amistad nada más, y era cierto en alguna parte, pero también había más._

 _-hola Higurashi-san-_

 _-que tal Hojo-kun, sucede algo-_

 _-no, es que como ayer te vi con un chico, pensé que era tu hermano, pero luego vi su pelo y…bueno ya sabrás no-_

 _-no jaja, es mi amigo, solo eso nada mas-dijo en un susurro triste._

 _-sucede algo Higurashi-_

 _-te lo diré solo a ti, de acuerdo-suspiro-estoy enamorada de Inuyasha._

 _Fin Flash Back_

Desde ahí, su mundo se derrumbó, fue como un golpe a su corazón, luego se había enterado que ya eran novios desde ahí no le había vuelto a hablar. Después había visto como el la abandonaba, y ella lloraba a mares. Había pasado un tiempo en el cual la encontró en una pocilga, con su bebé en brazos y ella toda demacrada y sucia, y su plan comenzó desde allí. Se vieron y él le dijo que la ayudaría si se casaba con él, ella acepto sin pensarlo dos veces debido a como estaba viviendo, le confeso que salió embarazada de Inuyasha y él no había querido aceptar al niño y su madre la hecho de casa sin saber a dónde ir.

La consoló y le dijo que aceptaría al bebé, ella lloro más de la cuenta y le agradeció como mil veces por haberla ayudado. Esa fue la primera fase del plan. Sabia de buena mano que su estúpido ex-novio estaba forrado de dinero, y quien más que el para saberlo llevar mejor, pero necesita de anzuelos.

Pero ya verán esos dos, no sabrán lo que les espera.

-me las pagaran-

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Llego hasta un mercedes de último modelo, Inuyasha estaba recostado en su auto, la vio y se irguió rápidamente.

-Pensé que no vendrías-la beso.

-lo siento, Hojo estaba muy fastidioso-

-que esperamos, esta noche te hare llorar de placer, te vas a retorcer del éxtasis que vas a sentir, te hare gritar por la pasión que vas a emanar de ti-le dijo roncamente, la beso como si no hubiera un mañana, lamio y succiono cada uno de sus labios hasta que ella abrió la boca dando paso a su juguetona lengua, sus cuerpos más apegados que nunca.

-vamos preciosa, esta noche aun es joven-

-Inuyasha…-

Subieron al auto, arranco y salieron de ahí lo más rápido posible, irían a su departamento ya que su hijo no debía escuchar como sus padres se demostraban el amor que sentían, y que más que su propio apartamento ¿no?

Llegaron al edificio donde vivía Inuyasha, kami estaba nerviosa, como si fuera su primera vez, y eso que ya tuvo su primera vez y con el mismo hombre.

-preciosa, esta noche volverás a ser mia-

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **holiwis**

 **aqui el capitulo 5, wow vamos avanzando cada**

 **nose olviden de los reviews, amo sus comentarios, por cierto estoy pensando en una historia para navidad y año nuevo, ya veremos el nuevo proyecto.**

 **Un si, mmmm SIGANME a mi pagina de facebook Inuyasha-3-607126966081405 /? ref = hl**

 **eso es todo, no me olviden**

 **SRT**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a la gran Rumiko Takahashi.**_

 _ **Advertencia: lemon, lean bajo su supervisión, no querrán salir traumados, cuidado.**_

 _ **Capítulo 6**_

Entraron al establecimiento, muy lujoso al parecer para ella, pero que más podía decir, era Inuyasha después de todo.

-vino o champan, pequeña-

-yo…eh…pensé que tu…-estaba nerviosa parecía un tomate y más aún en frente de él, que le pasaba, ha estado con Inuyasha muchas veces cuando eran novios, no es como si fuera su primera vez.

-jajajaja…Kag, claro que quiero estar contigo, pero tenemos que entrar en más confianza, como antes-dijo en tono melancólico, extrañaba esos tiempos junto a ella.

-de…de acuerdo-

-bien, y, que deseas tomar-

Bien, era el momento, con que se llamaba Kagome Higurashi que ella e Inuyasha estarían juntos sin ninguna vergüenza.

-a…ti-

Mudo. Así se quedó a tal respuesta.

-pequeña…-

-Inu, solo hazme tuya esta noche-

Con gusto haría eso.

-vamos-

La llevo a su habitación, y luego la beso apasionadamente.

-me vuelves loco-dijo con un tono muy ronco, le encantaba.

-mmhh…I-Inu-a ella también las volvía loca, sus besos eran tan pasionales, tan eróticos, era su Inuyasha de siempre.

La recostó en su mudilla cama y poco a poco la iba desvistiendo, llevo sus besos hasta su cuello donde comenzó a lamer y besar sin control, dejando marcas rojas que demostraría su posesión. Siguió bajando hasta llegar a sus hermosos montículos de carne coronados con dos hermosas puntas rosadas, se metió uno a la boca mientras estimulaba el otro, podía oír sus gemidos, parecía una gata en pleno celo, y como le encantaba.

Gemía sin control, él era un maestro en el arte de la seducción y el sexo, siempre lo supo ya que cada vez que lo hacían la llevaba hasta el cielo, lo amaba. Sentía sus pechos erectos debido a la excitación que le provocaba cada chupada de su hombre, ella también sabia de esto y lo complacería de igual manera. Cogió su cara con sus manos, lo levanto y lo beso, ella también sabía jugar.

Mientras se besaban sintió una pequeña mano en su miembro ya erecto, oh…esto se iba a poner bueno.

-y ...

-shh…déjame complacerte-

Movio el gran miembro de arriba hacia abajo, escuchando los gruñidos de su amante, pensó en algo que lo complacería aún más y sin pensarlo se metió a su boca el gran falo que le ofrecía Inuyasha, dando succionadas y chupadas que ni él se aguantaría sin gemir.

¡kami! Se iba morir del placer, esa pequeña boca en su…, mejor no piensa más y disfrutara su estadía con su pequeña, iba ser tan genial. Sentía su lengua lamer toda su longitud y su boca succionándolo lentamente, sintió que se correría pronto.

-pequeña…me corro-

Sintió ese líquido caliente y viscoso pero delicioso en su boca, extrañaba su sabor, lo vio, respiraba cortadamente debido a la experiencia vivida segundos antes, justo cuando iba a sentarse siente un empujón y se encuentra recostada en la cama otra vez.

-Inu que…aahhhh!-sintio lengüetazos en su intimidad, kami estaba fuera de control-Inu…no pares por favor- sintió que metía su lengua en su intimidad.

Extrañaba su olor, su sabor, todo de ella, la volvía a saborear después de tanto tiempo, sintió como agarraba su cabeza para meterlo más, esa mujer era un pecado andante. La sintió correrse después degustando su orgasmo, el más delicioso manjar, levanto su cabeza de entre sus piernas y la vio, toda roja con su respiración entrecortada y su mirada llena de deseo.

-mi pequeña, lo disfrutaste-

-s-si, Inu…por favor hazme tuya ya-

-lo hare mi pequeña, siempre lo hare-

Se acomodó en su entrada, rozándola para excitarla más de lo debido, despacio entro en esa cueva cálida y estrecha, volviendo loca a su hermosa mujer. Entro completamente comenzando con vaivenes lentos y torturosos hasta convertirlos en unos más frenéticos, sentía que cada vez lo apresaban esas cálidas paredes más y más, como si quisieran que no se valla de ahí. Continuaron con su danza erótica hasta que llegaron a su cumbre.

-I…Inuyasha m-me vengo-

-hagámoslo juntos Kagome, como siempre lo hacíamos-

Llego a su orgasmo total, el mejor como siempre, sintiendo también la semilla de su Inuyasha en su interior.

-fue…hermoso-

-Y eso que aún no hemos terminado-se mueve en su interior otra vez comenzando otra ronda.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _-si-_

-hola ehh…Sango?-

 _-con la misma, que desea señor…-_

-soy Hojo, quería saber si Kagome llego bien a su casa, ya que salio muy deprisa-

 _-¿perdón? Disculpe señor Akitoki, pero Kag no ha llegado aún, creí que estaba con usted-_

-¿Qué? Pero si ella me dijo que su hijo estaba mal y se fue sin decir más, creí que ya estaba en casa-

 _-lo siento señor Akitoki, pero Sekai está muy bien, y Kagome aún no ha regresado-_

-bueno, cuando llegue le avisa que la llame, adiós-

 _-adiós-_

-maldita perra…-

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sentía las caricias de él, aun no cree lo que ha pasado, lo habían hecho como…, bueno ni ella se acordaba, pero eran muchas.

-Inuyasha…-

-dime pequeña-

-tu… ¿aún me quieres?-

-te amo pequeña, al igual que nuestro hijo-

-ahora si lo aceptas eh-pregunto burlona.

-me arrepiento de todo lo te hice Kag, y se no remediare todo el daño que te he hecho, pero cada día lo intentare porque vales mucho para mi ¿entendiste? Porque te amo-

-y yo a ti mi Inu-

-me encanta que me digas asi…-puso esa mirada de deseo hacia ella.

-otra vez, ya estoy cansada, mou-

-no es cierto, tú nunca te cansas de que yo te posea-la besa.

Justo cuando iban a comenzar otra ronda suena el teléfono.

-es el mío, espera-

-no contestes, estamos ocupados-dijo reprochando.

-deja de ser engreído eh…hola-

 _-Kagome-_

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Holiwis aquí el numero 6 espero y lo disfruten ya que es el primer lemon que hago, y si sale feo pos…..ñe**

 **No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios, porque si los leo eh asi que ya saben. Sin nada más que decir.**

 **SRT**


	7. Chapter 7

_**El Anime/Manga InuYasha no me pertenece, sino a la gran Rumiko Takahashi.**_

 _ **Capitulo VII**_

-hola-

 _-Kagome-_

-Sango, sucedió algo-dijo con voz preocupada, llamando la atención de Inuyasha.

 _-eso debería preguntarte yo a ti, mujer ¿estas perdida? Si quieres llamo a la policía para que…-_

-no te preocupes Sango, Kami casi me matas de un susto, pensé que le había pasado algo a Sekai y por eso me llamas y…-

 _-ya chica tranquilízate, no le ha pasado nada a mi sobrino, sabes que lo cuido con mi vida, además deja esas preocupaciones típicas de madres-_

-cuando seas madre me entenderás Sango de que yo me preocupo mucho por él, y ¿Cómo está? ¿No ha vuelto a hablar del tema?-

 _-está bien, estamos viendo una película y no, se lo ha callado pero está bien-_

-cuídalo mucho si, recuerda que en los fines de semana se levanta tarde y le gusta su desayuno con huevos revueltos y tocino con pan tostado y mantequilla, o también unos hotcakes con una taza de chocolate, y también-

 _-ya tranquila Kag lose, cuídate si-_

-tú también, dile que lo amo mucho a pesar de las cosas y que el otro fin de semana la pasare solo con él y con nadie más si, adiós-

 _-bye-_

-sucede algo con Sekai-

-no, solo querían saber en dónde estaba, ahora que lo recuerdo nunca se lo dije-dijo pensativa.

-te escuche sobre el de _hablar el tema_ , que paso- dijo sentándose junto a ella, esperando su respuesta

-veras…jahhh…Sekai siempre fue celoso desde muy pequeño, cuando se enteró de que me iba a casar se puso como loco, dijo que yo nunca me iba a casar, que tu algún día vendrías y nos llevarías lejos, y hasta que tu vinieras me iba a cuidar de todo ser masculino que se acercara a mí. Ayer discutimos porque Hojo y yo íbamos a cenar y bueno…dijo que me quedara con él y que si quería te invitara a ti por si acaso pero me negué, le dije que no pasaba mucho tiempo con mi prometido, se enojó y se fue a su cuarto…y ya. Yo no sé qué hacer, me siento mal por haberlo dejado-unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

-shhh…ya pequeña, es un niño que solo quiere ponerte a salvo, y bueno hubiéramos pasado un tiempo los tres juntos, viendo películas, comiendo palomitas, divertirnos Kag-la consoló-además estaba aburrido en ese restaurante, era de lo más odioso y tu parecías peor que yo con ese idiota-ella rio divertida, y estaba feliz por hacerla sonreír.

-perdón, pensé que esto era lo mejor-

-ya, tranquila pequeña-

-gracias Inu-

-estoy para ti mi hermosa-

-y…bueno…no querías algo de mi acaso-le dijo con su sonrisa coqueta.

-mmm…claro que si-

En la habitación solo se escuchaban gemidos y gritos de placer.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _3 días después_

Regreso a su casa el día domingo por la tarde, siendo recibida por su hijo que lloraba pidiéndole disculpas por su comportamiento pero que nunca se vaya de casa. Ese niño pensaba que se fue a vivir con quien sabe kami debido a como la trato, pero jamás haría eso, amaba a su bebé.

-tomaste ya el desayuno-

-sip, estuvo delicioso ma-

-bueno ya ve a cepillarte los dientes tengo que ir a dejarte a la escuela aun y vamos muy retrasados-

-lo hare-sale corriendo a su habitación.

Suena el teléfono.

-hola-

 _-hola preciosa-_

-sucede algo-

 _-no exactamente, quería saber si puedo ir a tu casa a visitarlos-_

-no lo sé, debería pensarlo y consultarlo con mi hijo-

 _-vamos di que sí, prometo llevar helado-_

-es que-

-ya estoy listo!-

 _-es Sekai? Podrías pasármelo-_

-veré, Sekai te acuerdas de Inuyasha-

-claro-

-quiere hablar contigo- dijo pasándole el teléfono. Dudoso, el niño contesto.

-hola-

 _-como estas campeón-_

-bien-

 _-eso es bueno, oye, quería decirles que iré a su casa esta tarde, llevare comida chatarra, porque te gusta ¿verdad?-_

 _-_ jaja sí, pero mamá a veces no me deja comerlas-

 _-no importa, ahí la convencemos, entonces sí?-_

 _-_ mmmm, de acuerdo, pero no andes besando a mi mami-

 _-¿que? Estás loco niño-_

-adiós-corto.

-¿y bien?-

-dijo que venía acá, mamá ya es tarde-

-cierto! Vamos Sekai-

A veces no entendía a su madre.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Lunes, 19:25 p.m._

-qué esperas, a qué hora te vas-

-callate, será mejor que te largues-

-ya ya ni que fuera a seguirte- dijo en tono dolido su amigo.

-si claro, y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra-

-no eres mujer, pero si me da curiosidad de como serias-

-adiós estúpido-cerro la puerta. Tendría que pasar por una tienda para comprar todo lo que requería para esa noche.

Bajo de su departamento para ver su auto e ir a casa de su amada. Estaba viajando cuando de pronto vio la tienda, ya hechas las compras siguió su camino hasta llegar a su destino. Bajo del auto y ya estando en la puerta toco el timbre.

-voy, Inuyasha-

-hola preciosa, te extrañe- se acercó para besarla.

-hey!, recuerda lo que dijo Sekai-

-ahh, pero si es solo uno-

-ni uno señor, mi mamá es mía- salió un gruñón Sekai.

-lo siento, no sabía que tenía dueño-

-jajaja, pasa Inuyasha-

-trajiste la comida-

-que comida?-

-ehhh, bueno…decidí traer papas, soda y dulces, haremos una noche de cine-

-si!, mamá por favor, por favor-

-ahhh…está bien, pero limpian todo después-

-¡yupi!-

-pero antes, tienes que seleccionar las películas-

-de acuerdo, oiga señor me ayudaría-

-claro, pero llámame Inuyasha-o tal vez Papá.

-de acuerdo, Inuyasha-

-dame la funda, derretiré un poco de queso-

-de acuerdo-

Estaban buscando las dichosas películas, hasta que el timbre sonó.

-Inuyasha, mira quien es-grito Kagome desde la cocina.

-voy-abre la puerta-hola-

-Taisho-

-Akitoki-

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chan chan CHAN!**

 **Aquí el 7, buu no sé si esta aburrido, pero ahí les va. No olviden dejar sus comentarios, los adoro.**

 **El especial de navidad está planificándose aún, los subiré el 23, 24, 25 de diciembre, si puedo claro.**

 **S.R.T.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**El Anime/Manga InuYasha no me pertenece, sino a la gran Rumiko Takahashi.**_

 _ **Capitulo VIII**_

-que estás haciendo aquí, justamente en la casa de MI prometida- refunfuño Hojo.

-lo que a ti no te interesa-estúpido Hobo.

-quién es?-cuando Kagome lo vio casi se desmaya-Ho…Hojo-

-vaya, vengo a visitar a mi prometida porque ella ni llamarme puede, pero, ¿Por qué será?-

-¡Inuyasha ya se cual podemos ver!-grito Sekai.

-anda con el Inuyasha, yo hablo con Hojo-

-claro Inuyasha ve con tu mocoso-

-estúpido, te partiré la cara, ya verás-le dijo antes de irse con su hijo.

-porque lo hiciste Kagome, te ayude, por kami te ayude, ¡y mira como me lo agradeces!-

-Hojo…no es lo que tú piensas, solo dejo que visite a Sekai, es su padre después de todo-

-si claro, visitar a Sekai, y eso incluye acostarse con la madre, porque lo se Kagome, te vigilaba cada segundo-lo dice con enojo.

-¿q..qué?- responde nerviosa.

-y ya que estamos con las confesiones, yo también tengo que confesar algo, solo fuiste un juguete Kagome, y por eso quiero que me devuelvas todo o que di al igual que el dinero, claro-

Ella abrió los ojos hasta no poder, eso era mucho, desde que la encontró hasta ahora, eran millones. Pero no se rebajaría, dijo que solo fue un juguete para él. Que bien que nunca se acostó con él.

-eres…un maldito-

-lose y ahora te lo diré, rompo el compromiso, no me puedo casar con zorras como tú, volver con tu ex, que bajeza Kagome-

Justo cuando le iba replicar e insultar, el sale volando con el golpe en la cara que le dieron.

-estúpido, para que aprendas a respetarla- salió un enojado Inuyasha.

-jajaja, salió el santo de la historia-

-sabes, me arrepiento de habrele hecho eso a MI MUJER, pero ahora lo remediare, junto con mi hijo-lo dijo en voz alta sin saber que un niño los escucho.

-tu…eres mi padre?-salió Sekai. Oh no, era lo se temía Kagome, que su hijo se enterara de esta manera quien era su padre.

-Sekai, hijo ve a tu habitación-dijo ella nerviosa y llorosa.

-¡no! Yo quiero saber la verdad, eres mi padre ¿cierto?-

-si niño estúpido, este hombre inepto es tu padre, él te abandono junto con tu madre-

-te matare idiota!-

-Inuyasha basta ya!-grito-Sekai a tu habitación AHORA!, y tu Hojo lárgate, te pagare todo pero lárgate ¡ya!-

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Estaban los tres en la habitación del niño, intentando hablar con él.

-mi cielo, tienes que escucharme-

-no quiero, solo váyanse-

-pero Sekai-

-¡porque me mintieron, tú lo sabias mamá, siempre lo supiste y tú también y no me dijeron nada!-

-era porque quería ir lento de acuerdo, quería recuperarlos a ustedes, quería estar con ustedes y tarde o temprano te lo íbamos a decir campeón-le explico Inuyasha.

-pero Hojo dijo que tú nos abandonaste, por qué?-

-fue por un error, y me arrepiento de eso, créeme pequeño, solo quiero estar con ustedes-

-pe…pero-y rompió en llanto, su madre tuvo que consolarlo, a Inuyasha se le partió el alma al ver a su hijo llorar así.

-Sekai, si me permitieras recuperarlos, prometo no volver a abandonarlos-hablo Inuyasha.

-¿mi amor?-dijo Kagome también llorando.

-tu…¿nos quieres?-

-como no te lo imaginas pequeño, los amo-

-entonces, solo te daré una oportunidad-

A Inuyasha casi se le caen las lágrimas de felicidad, ahora más que nunca protegería su familia.

-gracias-

Después de eso el niño se durmió y salieron no sin antes dejar apagada la luz y arroparlo.

-fue muy duro para el-

-lose, Kag te amo-

-y yo a ti mi Inu-le dijo cariñosa-¿te quedas a dormir?-

-claro-

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _2 meses Después_

-y como te fue en la escuela-pregunto Kagome al ver a su hijo.

-bien, papá dijo que venía esta tarde, tenía algo que hacer-respondió.

-bueno, entonces anda a lavarte y vienes a almorzar para que hagas tu tareas, y esperas a tu papá.

-ok- y salió corriendo a su cuarto.

Todo cambio después de dos meses, Hojo vino a reclamar el dinero y salió Inuyasha en su defensa, dándole a Hojo un cheque con el dinero y gritándole que nunca más volviera. Y hablando de Inuyasha, ese hombre se ha portado muy dulce en este tiempo, siempre venía a su casa y le traía rosas, cuando no estaba su hijo hacían el amor como perros en celo y es que se necesitaban y mucho, no lo podía evitar, también jugaba con su hijo, amaba a ese niño y cada vez sentía que se enamoraba más y más como cuando eran jóvenes.

Salió de sus pensamientos al oír el timbre. Justo cuando abrió la puerta unos labios apresaron los suyos, queriéndolos devorar. Un calorcito que ya conocía comenzó en su cuerpo, haciéndola casi gemir por la pasión desbordante de su, otra vez, novio.

-Inu…tu hijo está arriba, nos puede escuchar-

-no importa, solo uno rapidito-dijo suplicando.

-no…y es todo- separándose como pudo de él.

-rayos, de acuerdo, pero esta noche no te salvas, eh-

-ok, que haces aquí, Sekai dijo que vendrías más tarde-

-si bueno, estaba aburrido así que dije porque no venir a verlos, además los extrañaba-

-ohhh…eres un amor- lo abrazo.

-y tu una gatita mala, siempre me dejas con ganas- replico el con tono fingido.

-si sigues así no te enseñare el babydoll que compre- dijo alejándose de para servir el almuerzo.

-no, preciosa, sabes que lo hago de broma, Kagome, Princesa, escúchame-

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **antes que todo, se que he estado descuidando el fanfic, pero tengo razones y les debo una disculpa por no publicar la fecha sugerida pero con cada fecha que he querido no he podido y tambien les voy diciendo que no publicare hasta febrero, debido ha que ya he entrado a examenes para terminar el año lectivo y seguir con el otro, no lo abandonare, nunca haria eso, si no que no he tenido tiempo para publicar, espero y entienda la situacion. tengo un one-shot, espero y lo hayan leido :3.**

 **S.R.T.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capitulo IX**_

-ahhh…más- gemía sin control, siendo penetrada de manera descontrolada por su pareja, cada vez más brutal y salvaje en ese acto de amor.

-lo…que diga mi ahhh…hermosa mujer-penetrándola aún más, no la quería lastimar pero esa mujer le rogaba que fuera a su límite y el como buen samaritano, acepto.

Las penetraciones eran más rápidas, entraba y salía sin control de esa cueva estrecha y cálida, que lo recibía con tantas ansias y justo cuando la sintió correrse, expulso toda su semilla, buscando un lugar acogedor para poder brotar una nueva vida, o tal vez ya estaba hecha.

Rodo hasta quedarse boca arriba, acomodando a su mujer abrazándola.

-Kag…-se sentía nervioso, es verdad que llevaban apenas 2 meses de estar juntos, y 3 de volver a verse, y que tal vez se estuviera apresurando, pero no lo pudo evitar.

-si…-

-yo…etto…-respiro profundamente-Kagome Higurashi, hemos pasados muchos momentos juntos, desde que éramos jóvenes siempre te amé y me arrepiento por lo que hice en el pasado, pero cuando te volví a ver esas estúpidas mariposas volvieron, haciéndome caer en tu hechizo de bruja que tú tienes, te amo y sé que esto es un poco pronto así que… ¿quieres casarte conmigo?-

-y-yo…-se sintió tan feliz al escucharlo, ella casarse con él, con su Inuyasha, era un sueño.

-Kagome si no quieres no tienes porque-lo sabía iba muy apresurado, tal vez ella no aceptar y…

-si quiero-

-¿qu-que?-escucho mal, acaso dijo sí.

-que si-y se lanzó en sus brazos, besándolo con pasión.

-te amo-

Siguieron devorándose las bocas hasta que sintió algo duro pegado en su vientre, sabiendo que Inuyasha querría otra ronda de sexo desenfrenado.

-Inu, otra vez-

-oh si nena, sabes que soy insaciable-

-tonto, aprovechas que tu hijo no está para hacerme tuya-

-siempre- y la penetro de una sola estocada haciéndola gritar de pasión, besando y chupando sus preciosos y grandes pechos. Espera que esté embarazada, deseaba rápido otro bebé, y su hijo ya se lo había pedido. Ya que, entre más rápido, mejor.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-Y luego ella me dijo "Sekai yo soy tu fan número 1, por eso debes regalarme un beso" pero le dije que no y me fui corriendo jajaja-

Estaba almorzando y su hijo se le ocurrió hablar de sus "aventuras de la escuela" con ellos.

-eso está bien, quiero que tu primer beso sea con la niña que te guste y que tú le gustes-le dijo ella con orgullo.

-etto…mamá, yo…ya di mi primer beso-dijo nervioso, estaba con las mejillas rosadas de la vergüenza.

-¡¿que? Sekai Higurashi me explicas eso!-

-etto…yo-

-ya Kag déjalo, es solo un niño y si él quiere besar niñas, pues que lo haga- hablo para tranquilizar a su mujer.

-Inuyasha, ¡oh te callas o no "comes" durante todo el mes!- lo amenazo.

-porque mami, tu sabes que eres la única, no te pongas así, por favor. Te prometo no besar a ninguna niña más, solo por ti-dijo con carita de cachorrito.

-oh mi amor, de acuerdo, pero si haces lo mismo no lo soportare y te encerrare para siempre-dijo ella, haciendo tragar duro a Sekai.

-y quien es esa niña campeón- era curioso, tenía que saber quién era la niña con la que esta Sekai.

-Inuyasha ya déjalo y ponte a comer-

-pero pequeña, solo quiero saber quién-

-déjalo tranquilo-

Después de eso su hijo se fue a jugar con su nuevo play station dejándolos a ellos solos. Estaban lavando los trastes hasta que ella hablo.

-I-Inu, yo tengo que decirte algo muy importante-dijo nerviosa.

-¿sucede algo amor?-

-nada, solo que creo…que deberíamos adelantar la boda-

-¿y a que se debe ese comentario?-pregunto dudoso.

-veras…yo-

Porque estaba tan nerviosa, no solo se lo podía decir y listo. Pero claro, sus miedos de adolecente surgieron otra vez, tenía miedo de que él se fuera y la dejara abandonada, pero sabía que esta vez sería diferente. Se aman, tienen un hijo y otro sería una bendición, se iban a casar. Valor.

-¿tú?-

-estoy…embarazada-lo dijo al fin, cerrando los ojos. Se esperaba todo menos eso. Sintió que la alzaban y le daban vueltas, besándole la cara.

-mi pequeña, gracias, gracias, gracias!-esperaba tanto ese día, al fin tendrá a su pequeña embarazada.

-¿Estas feliz?-pregunto dudosa.

-claro amor, me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo, te amo-besándola-hay que decirle a nuestro hijo-

-e-espera, que hay de la boda-

-cierto-se había olvidado de eso, pero la noticia de otro bebe lo alegraba-tal vez, el otro mes, ¿cuánto tiempo tienes? ¿2? ¿3?-

-cómo voy a tener 3 meses Inu, si en ese tiempo no hicimos nada-le parecía gracioso que dijera eso.

-mmmm, es verdad, pero entonces ¿cuándo?-

-tengo un mes recién-

-entonces es de…-recordó donde fue hecho su hijo.

-si, en la cocina, recuerdas-

-bueno, llamare a Sekai para darle la noticia-

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-que tú que?!-

-sí, lo sé es muy sorpresivo, y?-

-pero tú, no llevas ni tres meses con ella y ya te la comiste-

-oye, para tu información Kagome y yo ya hemos tenido relaciones antes, no veo la sorpresa de no acostarme con ella-

-pe-pero Inuyasha un hijo es algo muy serio-

-lose Miroku, por cierto también me voy a casar, así que me concederías el honor de ser mi padrino-

-veo que se están apresurando, eh, no pierdes el tiempo-

-cállate de una buena vez y dime si aceptas o no-este hombre ya lo hostigaba-

-de acuerdo, estaré allá-

-gracias-

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Si bueno, espero y les guste.**

 **No he tenido ideas desde el momento en el que he salido de vacaciones pero ya que XD.**

 **No tengo nada más que decir.**

 **S.R.T.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**El Anime/Manga InuYasha no me pertenece, sino a la gran Rumiko Takahashi.**_

 _ **Capitulo X**_

2 semanas. Eso faltaba para su boda y aún estaban organizándola.

Después de la proposición, Inuyasha le llevo uno de los mejores organizadores de bodas, y amigo de su esposo, Jakotsu Fukawa. Aparte de que, bueno, estaba _celosa_ de ella por agarrar a Inuyasha, dijo que la ayudaría a tener la mejor boda de su vida. Tenían casi todo listo, como el lugar de la recepción, la capilla, la lista de invitados, etc; pero faltaba lo más importante. El vestido.

-querida hare que en tu día brilles con una estrella-

-gracias Jakotsu, pero enserio no es para tanto, solo quiero algo sencillo-

-de acuerdo, algo sencillo pero que te haga resaltar tu belleza. Bien es hora de ir por ese modelo- dijo emocionado.

-mami, y yo porque voy-dijo un Sekai ya cansado de seguir con las compras.

-porque hay que comprar tu smoking, lo olvidas-

-voy a parecer un pingüino-refunfuño.

-por favor amor, hazlo por mí-puso cara de perrito degollado-además no serás el único que parecerá pingüino, tu papá también va con smoking-

-¡lo encontré Kag!-

-vamos cielo-le dijo a su hijo.

-bah, está bien-

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-qué tal este, parece más cómodo-sugirió su amigo.

-no lo sé la verdad, pero ya veremos-lo cogió y se fue al probador.

-vamos Inuyasha, seguro tu prometida ya cogió su vestido y tú todavía aquí probándote todo los trajes como si fueras una mujer en la tienda de ropa interior-

-tu siempre piensas en mujeres, eres un caso miroku-grito desde el probador.

-bueno, son mi debilidad-

-si claro. Bueno ¿Qué tal me queda?-

-excelente. Es mejor que todos los que cogiste jajajaja-

-idiota, disculpe señorita, me llevo este por favor-

-claro señor-dijo la vendedora.

-al fin vas a casarte-dijo con felicidad su amigo.

-si- _y más con la mujer que amo._

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Volvió a casa cansada, pero su hijo estaba peor, ni medio llego al sillón y callo rendido. Ella sabía que Sekai hizo todo su esfuerzo para poder seguir acompañándola y por eso no lo culpa, si ella misma sentiría que si toca algo suave se quedaría dormida, y más aún si está embarazada.

-pequeña- hablo su prometido, pensando en cómo estará su futura esposa.

-hola Inu-dijo en casi un susurro, dando un gran bostezo.

-oohh, al parecer alguien está cansada, será mejor que duermas, eh escuchado que eso les hace bien a los bebes-

-lose, pero primero quisiera tomar un bañito, si-

-está bien, estoy a tus ordenes-hablo, hasta que sus ojos se fijaron en el mueble-y este muchacho va ir directo a la cama. Ve a al baño hasta mientras- y fue llevando a su hijo hasta su habitación.

-de acuerdo- y se fue subiendo las escaleras hasta su cuarto.

Después de dejar a Sekai a su habitación se dirigió a la suya junto con su mujer. Se bañaron tranquilamente, aunque en realidad la baño, tan cansada estaba que hasta se durmió en la bañera, pero no importaba. Luego la cambio y la acostó en la cama. El también hizo lo mismo y la abrazo por la espalda, dejando sus manos en su vientre, donde estaba su pequeñín.

-los protegeré, no dejare que nada les pase, te lo prometo mi pequeña-y se unió a su esposa a los brazos de Morfeo.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-y bien, que noticias me traes-

-al parecer se casaran señor, están todos los periódicos-

-vaya, y ninguna invitación, que crueles son-dijo con falso tono resentido-pero no importa ya que nos auto invitaremos. Será la mejor boda sangrienta-

-que pasara con la mercancía Taisho señor-

-qué crees amigo, mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro, claro uno de ellos es Taisho-

-y la mujer y el niño-

-la mujer será mía, como siempre fue, no en vano la recogí aquel día, pero al niño…bueno…si no me obedece lo tendremos que…matar-

-de acuerdo-

-me las van a pagar, todos ellos-

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _A la mañana siguiente…_

-llevas tus cuadernos, lápices, marcadores, libros-

-si mami, todo listo-su mamá a veces era muy ordenadora, que gracioso.

-de acuerdo entonces anda ya, que esperas, tu papá te espera-

-bien, adiós mami-y salió corriendo al carro último modelo.

-¿seguro de que lo quieres llevar?-le pregunto a su novio.

-claro, no es ninguna molestia llevar a mi hijo a la escuela, será divertido- dándole un beso.

-de acuerdo-lo beso-cuídense, si-cerrando la puerta de la casa.

Fue a su auto y comenzó a darle movimiento rumbo a la escuela de su hijo, que estaba estudiando no sé qué.

-¿Qué estudias?- preguntando sin dejar de mirar al frente.

-matemáticas-

-vaya, recuerdo que era malo para eso, pero un ángel me ayudó mucho cuando no sabía nada- recordó.

-¿ángel?- pregunto dudoso su hijo.

-oh si, tu madre era un ángel que me ilumino la vida-le hablo nostálgico-cuando no sabía algo, ella iba y me enseñaba tantas cosas-

-debió ser muy inteligente-

-y lo es aún, nadie le quita ese título, además de hermosa-

-¿no importa que después tenga una barriga tan grande?-

-no, porque tu hermanito estará ahí-

-¿Cuándo nacerá?-

-aún falta mucho Sekai, pero espero que pase rápido el tiempo-y estaba muy ansioso.

-de acuerdo. Es aquí, gracias papá-saliendo del auto.

-cuídate-le grito.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Bueno al parecer (creo yo) estamos ya pronto de la recta final de este fanfic. Shoro.**

 **S.R.T.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**El Anime/Manga InuYasha no me pertenece, sino a la gran Rumiko Takahashi.**_

 _ **Capitulo XI**_

- _hoy el gran día a llegado, el empresario más grande de todos los tiempos, Inuyasha Taisho, contraerá matrimonio con una de las mujeres más hermosas, según las opiniones de los hombres, Kagome Higurashi, con la cual ya tienen un hijo, Sekai Taisho. Les informaremos de todo solo quédense con la sintonía de las mejores noticias-_

-guau, eres muy famosa, al igual que tu futuro esposo-fanfarroneo su amiga, Sango era su primera dama de honor y madrina, al igual que el mejor amigo de su esposo, Miroku.

-sí, bueno, es algo que ya hablamos. Dice que nos quiere mandar a un lugar lejano para que no nos atosiguen los medios- dijo, acomodándose el vestido con la ayuda de Sango.

-listo. Ah, te ves hermosísima Kagome, a Inuyasha se le caerán las babas en plena iglesia-

Sango tenía razón, el vestido era de palabra de honor, Jakotsu hizo un gran trabajo al buscarle el vestido.

-seguro no te aprieta el vientre, sabes que puedo aflojarlo más-

-no te preocupes, estamos bien, sabes que si me apretara te lo diría-

-bueno, quédate aquí, voy a ver a mi sobrino-

-De acuerdo-

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-bien, hoy es el gran día, ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-no lo sé, es un sentimiento raro, aparte de los nervios claro-

 _Mi matrimonio_

Sin duda era como un sueño, casarse con su Kagome traspasaba los límites de su felicidad, tienen un hijo y otro en camino, que más podía pedir.

-ok, ya es hora de ir a la iglesia Inuyasha, a menos que otro te gane-dijo gracioso su amigo.

-solo porque eres el único familiar que tengo estas aquí-

-ya, no te molestes es una broma. Por cierto ¿habrá chicas lindas en tu boda? Tú sabes, yo también quiero una novia bella-

-sí, y espero que tú también sientes cabeza, eh Miroku-

-si claro, ya vámonos-

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **-** estamos aquí reunidos para presenciar la unión de estas dos personas, Inuyasha y Kagome, por favor tomen asiento hermanos-

La ceremonia había comenzado, todo el mundo vislumbraba la unión de ellos, pero los novios ensimismados en su propio mundo, donde solo existían ellos dos, frente a frente.

-los anillos por favor-Sekai fue caminando hasta el altar con los anillos, observando con felicidad a sus padres que le dieron una sonrisa-Kagome Higurashi, ¿aceptas a Inuyasha Taisho como tu legitimo esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza, el sí y el no, en la buenas y en las malas, hasta que la muerte los separe?-

-sí, acepto-feliz, tomo el anillo y lo puso en el dedo anular de su esposo, sellando la primera parte de su unión.

-y tú, Inuyasha Taisho, ¿aceptas a Kagome Higurashi como tu legitima esposa, para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza, el sí y el no, en la buenas y en las malas, hasta que la muerte los separe?-

-acepto-poniendo el anillo a su esposa, sellando ya la unión, hasta que la muerte los separara.

-quien desea oponerse a este matrimonio, que hable ahora o calle para siempre-silencio en toda la iglesia-bueno ya que nadie se opone, les deseo toda la felicidad del mundo, lo que ha unido Dios no lo separe el hombre. Puede besar a la novia-dijo con ultimátum el sacerdote.

-te amo mi pequeña-besándola con todo el amor del mundo.

-yo también, te amo-recibiendo el beso de su, ahora, esposo.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Después de la boda todos fueron a la recepción, que se llevó a cabo en un hermoso parque, todos brindaban por la feliz pareja, Miroku andaba con toda las chicas que se encontraba, Sekai jugaba con los hijos de los invitados, Sango charlaba con algunas amigas de Kag. Todo andaba bien, nada podía molestar ese maravilloso dia.

-¿en qué piensas?-pregunto su esposa.

-en lo feliz que soy ahora, ¿Cómo estás?-

-estoy bien Inu, no pasa nada, recién tengo 2 meses-

-de acuerdo, pero me preocupas-le hizo saber.

-ya te lo dije, estoy bien, tranquilo si-

-bueno, pero si necesitas algo, me avisas, ok-

-De acuerdo-

-iré a ver a Sekai, no tardo-

-pero tráelo rápido, no lo he abrazado en todo el dia-dijo con un puchero.

-de acuerdo preciosa-

Estaba tan feliz, siempre soño con este dia, casarse con su Inuyasha era un sueño tan maravilloso que pensó que pronto se acabaría, pero aquí estaba, rebosante de alegría.

-mami, papá dijo que viviremos en su mansión, puedes creerlo-

-lose amor-Inuyasha le había dicho que después del casamiento vivirían con él, claro después de su luna de miel.

-bien mis tesoros, quieren algo, pastel, comida-

-yo quiero pastel!-grito Sekai.

-pues yo quiero una novia a domicilio, claro con una garantía-todo el mundo quedo callado al escuchar al recién llegado. Inuyasha echaba fuego al verlo.

-H-Hojo?-que hacia el aquí, parecía un desquiciado, más aun como la miraba a ella.

-malnacido, que mierda haces aquí?!-grito un furioso Inuyasha, queriendo matarlo a golpes.

-nada, pero como ya dije, vengo por mi futura esposa. Muchachos, hagan lo suyo-dio la orden, saliendo de sus escondites, saqueando todo lo que encontraban en la fiesta. Pero Inuyasha no se quedó de brazos cruzados, yendo para donde estaba Hojo, sin saber las consecuencias de eso.

-Inuyasha!-

-pero qué? Kagome!-viendo cómo se llevaban a su esposa, corrió como una bestia. Sin embargo fue demasiado tarde.

-no!-

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hola aquí con la boda u.u**

 **No di detalles del vestido, pensé que quedaría mejor si lo imaginan ustedes, ya saben, como si fueran sus vestidos. perdon por no subir el cap, estuve muy distraida XD pero aqui esta. estamos cerca :3**

 **Nada más que decir.**

 **SRT**


	12. Chapter 12

_**El Anime/Manga InuYasha no me pertenece, sino a la gran Rumiko Takahashi.**_

 _ **Capitulo XII**_

-ya está en la habitación solicitada señor, ¿ponemos al niño junto a ella?-espeto el grandulón.

-si, después de todo tal vez no lo vuelva a ver, con la actitud que tiene dudo mucho que se quede tanto con ella, después de todo es un Taisho-

-de acuerdo. Con permiso- salió cerrando la puerta del despacho.

Todo salió a la perfección, solo faltaba el toque final. La llevaría lejos donde nadie los conociera, al fin y al cabo ella era suya. Taisho se lo había buscado, nadie le quita lo suyo, ni siquiera las empresas.

-solo queda esperar-tomando una copa de vino.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Todo estaba oscuro, era como si la luz hubiera desaparecido dando paso a la oscuridad que reinaba aquella habitación. Recordaba haber estado muy feliz casándose con el hombre de su vida e iban a tener esa familia que soñaron, pero luego ocurrió tal pesadilla…

-no puede ser-Hojo, ese sujeto se la llevo a ella y a su hijo. Su hijo.

-sáquenme de aquí!-grito golpeando la puerta, su hijo la necesitaba-habrán!-

 _-ya sabes niño, si te portas mal tu papá te podría hacer daño y lastimar a tu mami-_ escucho aquella voz gruesa y aterradora. Tenía que escapar de ahí junto a su pequeño, solo esperaba que Inuyasha ya los estuviera buscando. Justo cuando iba a gritar de nuevo abren la puerta, mostrando a un enorme hombre y tenía a su hijo como si fuera un saco de papas.

-suéltalo!-

-de todos modos lo iba a hacer-soltando al niño de manera brusca-el jefe dijo estén listos, partiremos en cinco días-cerrando otra vez la puerta.

-Sekai-llamo con voz preocupada-Sekai amor, háblame por favor-llorando.

-ma…má-

-oh mi cielo estas bien!-abrazándolo, su hijo estaba bien.

-mami tengo mucho miedo-dijo con lagrimitas en los ojos-quiero que papá este aquí, que nos cuide a los tres-

-no te preocupes, el vendrá y nos sacara de aquí, te lo prometo-era muy difícil para ella pero tenía que ser fuerte, solo esperaba que Inuyasha fuera rápido.

-por favor ven rápido-

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _3 días después_

 **-** Inuyasha tienes que tranquilizarte, ellos estarán bien-ese hombre parecía peor que león enjaulado.

-cómo quieres que me tranquilice mientras mi esposa y mi hijo están con ese bastardo!-su familia está en peligro y quieren que todavía se tranquilice, están locos.

-ya lo sabemos, todos estamos preocupados, la policía los están buscando no nos hagas poner más nervioso, siéntate y toma algo-sugirió su amigo.

-no puedo Miroku, ella esta con ese estúpido, temo que le haga algo a ella y al bebe o a nuestro hijo-tembló del miedo de solo pensarlo.

-escucha Inuyasha, eres mi mejor amigo y me preocupa que estés así, solo recuerda que siempre estaré apoyándote, sin importar las circunstancias, soy tu amigo ok, ellos estarán bien, solo estate bien-dándole un abrazo amistoso.

-gracias Miroku-

-no hay de que, solo hay que esperar-

-de acuerdo-

Suena el teléfono.

 _-señor Taisho, tenemos pistas de donde podría estar su esposa eh hijo, lo necesitamos acá en la estación-_

-de acuerdo, iré para allá-colgó el teléfono.

-iré contigo, tal vez ayude un poco-

-está bien- _espérame mi pequeña._

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _-ya dime que es-se quejó ella por tanto esperar._

 _-no, aun no, te dije que era una sorpresa-a veces su novia era impaciente, pero igual le gustaba eso de ella, en la cama claro…_

 _-dime ya!-_

 _-de acuerdo-dijo sacando algo de su bolsillo-ten-_

 _En su mano mostraba una caja. En ella había dos collares, uno era el Yin y el otro el Yang._

 _-sé que no te gusta mucho lo cursi así que compre estos, para estar siempre unidos como siempre-estaba nervioso, ella aun no decía nada._

 _-yo…no se qué decir-con lágrimas en los ojos-Inu…te amo mucho-y lo abrazo efusivamente-me lo podrías poner-_

 _-por supuesto-_

Despertó agitada. Se sentía tan real, pero solo era un recuerdo de cuando eran novios. Aún guarda aquel collar como su tesoro más preciado, era un regalo de él y no lo había podido botar. Miro a su hijo dormido, era tan parecido a Inuyasha hasta en las actitudes, y por eso no lo había podido olvidar, era su tesoro.

-te prometo que saldremos de aquí y tendremos esa familia feliz que tanto querías, te lo prometo mi cielo-lagrimas caían por su rostro, preocupada por lo que les podía pasar pero no se podía rendir. Solo esperaba que nada peligroso pasara con ella y su hijo.

-necesito salir de aquí-

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-al parecer están a las afueras de Tokio en una cabaña abandonada, según dice el sensor que le disparamos a uno de los secuaces del secuestrador, iremos con cuidado ya que no podemos poner en peligro a los rehenes- explico el investigador.

-hagan lo que sea conveniente, pero yo iré con ustedes, es mi familia la que esta con esos idiotas-espeto de manera muy seria.

-pero señor Taisho eso sería peligroso para usted-

-me importa un comino solo lléveme allá, voy a partirle la cara al maldito ese-

-de acuerdo señor-

Ya vera ese Hojo, las pagara caro por llevárselos, nadie se mete con un Taisho, menos con él. Se ha metido con el más peligroso y vengativo.

-lo mataré-

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Perdón por atrasarme mucho, pero las ideas van y vienen XD, ya tengo dos fics escritos, espero y les vaya a gustar cuando los publique, fueron ideas locas que salieron de mi cabecita. Estamos cerca de la recta final.**

 **No tengo nada más que decir.**

 **S.R.T.**


	13. Chapter 13

_**El Anime/Manga InuYasha no me pertenece, sino a la gran Rumiko Takahashi.**_

 _ **Capitulo XIII**_

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-mira cómo están los dos, diles que ya estén listos. Dentro de dos días nos vamos-hablo con voz autoritaria.

-de acuerdo señor-

En eso entra un hombre desesperado.

-jefe, la policía está cerca, los vimos desde lejos, sus órdenes-

-mierda, rápido tráiganlos, alisten el auto, hay que irnos rápido ya!-

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-nos acercamos, atención a todas las patrullas rodeen la cabaña, bloqueen la salida a las calles, tenemos que atrapar al sujeto ahora-

-aguanta Kagome, solo un poco más mi pequeña- hablaba el ojidorado preocupado.

-señor Taisho tenga-ofreciéndole un arma-por si lo necesita-

-gracias-

-bien ya falta poco, cuando lleguemos salen todos de acuerdo-

-si-

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-oye mujer, es hora de irnos-

-a donde, yo no iré a ninguna parte-respondió de forma brusca.

-a bueno, tampoco te pregunte, dije nos vamos y ya- agarrándola de forma brusca-por cierto y el mocoso-

-Sekai ya!-grito. Sekai apareció con lo que era un palo, golpeando fuertemente la cabeza del grandulón, noqueándolo.

-mami-

-ya todo está bien si, es hora mi amor-

Salieron de ahí muy sigilosamente, vigilando para no ser atrapados por alguien, llegaron hasta donde las escaleras. Bajaron sin hacer ninguna clase de ruidos hasta llegar al primer piso.

-bien, ahora hay que buscar la salida si-

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-¿porque tarda tanto?!-

-jefe están rodeando la casa, no tenemos escapatoria!-

-maldición!-se sentía desesperado, todo tenía que salir bien, nada podía fallar-recurriremos al toque final entonces-sacando una pistola del cajón-vamos-

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-mami mira-señalando hacia donde estaba un portón grande. Seguro esa era la salida.

-vamos Sekai, tenemos que escapar- dijo saliendo de su escondite con su hijo-estamos cerca-

-yo no lo creo, me ahorraste ir a verte Kagome-

-Ho-Hojo-no puede ser-Sekai corre-

-yo no le diría eso, coge al niño-ordenándole al hombre.

-no Hojo, por favor-rogo cuando el hombre cargo a su hijo-¡no lo toques bájalo!-

-mamá!-

-hiciste mal Kagome, bueno será mejor que salgamos, tu esposo no podría esperar-

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-están saliendo- informo el oficial.

-Ka…Kagome- vio a su mujer siendo agarrada por ese hombre.

-vaya, pero si vino toda la policía de Japón solo para ver tu muerte querida-dándole un beso en la mejilla-mmm, seguro querrán admirar tu sangre correr por todo el césped-

-suéltala maldito!-

-Hojo Akitoki, le ordeno que baje el arma ahora y suelte a los rehenes-

-a cierto, me olvidaba del mocoso, tráiganlo-

-no suélteme, mamá!-grito el niño al ver a su madre.

-maldito, suéltalos! Te daré lo que quieras pero déjalos-le dijo. Ver a su familia de esa manera.

-nunca Taisho, me las pagaras por todo lo que me hiciste-apunto el arma hacia la cabeza de Kagome-tu pagaras por todo. Me quitaste a mujer que ame, el triunfo de una empresa, un hijo del cual darías todo, el amor de una familia, ¡todo!- quitándole el seguro del arma.

-no, por favor, te daré la empresa, mi dinero, te daré lo que quieras pero por favor!-

-no, ya nada vale. Querida Kagome tus últimas palabras-

-por favor Hojo, no hagas esto, te lo suplico- las lágrimas caían a montones de su rostro.

-no le hagas nada a mi mami y a mi hermanita!-

-no, enserio-dijo sorprendido-estas embarazada, que bien guardado te lo tenías Kagome-rio como maniático.

-Hojo Akitoki, ultimo llamado, baje el arma y suelte a los rehenes-dijo el oficial apuntando, al igual que todos los policías, a él.

Justo cuando iba a disparar siente como lo golpean, quedando noqueado. El hombre que lo acompañaba también es golpeado liberando así a Kagome y Sekai.

-sabía que servía para algo-dijo el sujeto con toque de arrogancia.

-Mi…roku-susurro Inuyasha.

-me la debes eh-

-Inuyasha!-

-Kagome, Sekai-corrió a abrazarlos-gracias a Dios están bien, perdónenme-estaba feliz de tenerlos juntos, lloraba si pero de felicidad y miedo.

-no Inuyasha, tranquilo sí, no fue culpa tuya-dijo Kagome consolándolo junto a su hijo.

-si papi, tu viniste a salvarnos junto con tío Miroku-

-los amo-

-y nosotros a ti-

Los policías hicieron su trabajo, poniendo bajo arresto a Hojo y sus cómplices, dando así por terminada la misión.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _1 mes después_

Después de todo lo que paso, Inuyasha y Kagome tomaron unas merecidas vacaciones, claro junto a Sekai ya que el pobre también sufrió en aquella vez. Estaban en Toscana, Italia teniendo un día de campo.

-bien, que tenemos aquí-abriendo una cesta.

-déjame a mi Inuyasha, seguro y sirves mal las cosas-

-no, tú no puedes hacer mucho esfuerzo, solo descansa-dijo tocando una pancita levemente abultada de 3 meses.

-papi tiene razón, debes descansar o mi hermanita se pondrá mal-

-ahhh…está bien, pero luego no anden de rogones con les cocine en la casa-

Estaba muy feliz, tenía a su familia junta, iban a tener otro hijo o hija, vivían felices y nada podía destruir su burbuja de felicidad.

-te amo Inu-kun-

-y yo a ti pequeña, ustedes son Mi Vida después de todo-abrazándolos.

 _ **Fin**_

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Se acabó. Espero y le haya gustado todo el fanfic, fue un desafio escribirlo. Si habrá epilogo por si las moscas, me dio gusto que siguieran el fic. Nos vemos en la otra historia.**

 **Nada más que decir.**

 **SRT**


	14. Chapter 14

_**El Anime/Manga InuYasha no me pertenece, sino a la gran Rumiko Takahashi.**_

 _ **Epilogo**_

Después de horas y horas esperando en esa sala tan fría y lúgubre una enfermera le indico que tuvo una niña y que después las trasladarían a una habitación. Una niña, Una bebita a la cual mimaría mucho, iba a ser la niña de sus ojos. El y Kagome decidieron durante el embarazo no saber el sexo del bebé ya que los dos querían que fuera sorpresa. Diez horas antes estaba tan nervioso que llamo a Sango y Miroku para que cuidaran a Sekai mientras él y su esposa iban a la clínica, cuando habían llegado tuvieron que esperar a que dilatara suficiente para el parto. Ahora estaba en la habitación junto a su esposa, sus hijos y sus amigos.

-kyaaa Kagome, tu bebe es preciosa, se nota que será igual a ti-dijo sango con alegría al ver a su amiga recostada con la bebe en brazos.

-no creo, más bien se parece a Inuyasha-dijo tímida Kagome.

Sango tenía razón. Su bebé tenía todos los rasgos de Kagome excepto los ojos, ya que eso era de él. Su cabellito que era como una pelusita presentía que iba a ser azabache, su nariz era tan respingona y chiquita, sus mejillas están rosaditas, la forma de sus ojitos, todo eso era de su hermosa esposa solo los ojitos de color dorado, que era herencia de todos los Taisho ya que cada Taisho que hubiera en la familia iba a poseer esos ojos.

-cuando podre jugar con ella-pregunto Sekai cogiendo la manita de su hermana.

-cuando este mas grandecita, ahora es muy pequeña y necesita cuidados, así que es tu deber cuidarla hasta cuando sea más grande si campeón- le hablo. Sabía que en un futuro, su pequeña hija iba a ser muy popular entre los chicos como lo fue Kagome, y por eso tendría que mantenerla vigilada día y noche.

-¿Como cuando sea más grande?-

-pues, cuando la veas con un chico, tú como buen hermano debes espantarlos para así no dejar que se la lleven-

-Inuyasha!-le reprocho Kagome-como se te ocurre decirle eso-

-pero es verdad, a mi bebé nadie se la llevara-le dijo, dándole un beso en la frente a su hija y uno en los labios a su esposa.

-bueno chicos, Sango y yo nos iremos, tenemos que hacer muuuuchas cosas-hablo Miroku mirando a la susodicha de manera lujuriosa.

-cómo puedes decir eso Miroku, eres un pervertido!-dándole una sonora bofetada.

Sip, tal vez no tuviera unos amigos normales, pero así los quería. Sabía bien que junto a su esposa e Hijos saldría adelante, y que al fin los dos vivirían para verlos crecer y saber que en algún tiempo ellos se tendrán que ir. Pero aprovecharía el tiempo y les enseñarían todo lo que necesitan saber con mucho amor.

-¿en qué piensas?-le interrogo su esposa.

-en lo mucho que te amo-

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Gracias por haber seguido este fic, me alegra mucho que les haya gustado. Tengo aun dos más en el horno así que tal vez publique uno de ellos en esta semana. Este epilogo no lo subí el día viernes por motivos personales así que había decidido subirlo el domingo. Pero con lo ocurrido aquí en Ecuador tuve que posponerlo (sí, soy ecuatoriana). Eso es todo, nos veremos el viernes.**

 **Nada más que decir.**

 **S.R.T.**


End file.
